wikioszkolefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Praca magisterska
Praca magisterska to pikuś. Ja swoją napisałem w 11 dni! Bronisław Komorowski o pisaniu pracy magisterskiej Praca magisterska-utwór słowno-graficzno-reprograficzny służący do uzyskania tytułu zawodowego magistra. Skład pracy magisterskiej Statystyczna praca magisterska składa się z: * Tytułu-ważne, by był jak najdłuższy i jak najmniej zrozumiały, np. Egzystencjalne i behawioralne aspekty motywacji prowadzącej do czynności mających na celu utrzymanie właściwego poziomu populacji u lumbricus terrestris (czyli rozmnażanie się dżdżownic), * Wstępu i zakończenia-jedynych fragmentów napisanych samodzielnie przez autora, * Rozwinięcia-ok. 60-80 stron tekstu, skopiowanego, przepisanego lub zerżniętego od innych, w którym ingerencja autora ogranicza się do wstawienia: „i”, „lub”, „oraz”, „a także” oraz numerów stron, * Wykazu źródeł-zawierającego 17 książek promotora oraz adres http://pl.wikipedia.org. Niektóre prace zawierają obrazki (źródło: demotywatory.pl) oraz skomplikowane schematy, których co prawda autor nie rozumie, ale za to fajnie się prezentują. Metody wykonania pracy magisterskiej Obranie koncepcji napisania pracy magisterskiej: # Piszemy jak najwięcej-byle na temat. # Piszemy syntetycznie-byle zgłębić temat. # Koncepcja mieszana-czyli tzw. fruwanie po polach i lasach. Do pracy magisterskiej należy: * Wybrać temat: a) szeroki b) wąski, c) przekrojowy, d) wzdłużny, e) koncepcja mieszana-czyli tzw. fruwanie po polach i lasach. Po wybraniu tematu należy pracę magisterską: * Napisać. * Olać. Pracę magisterską można: * Napisać samemu-co jednak wiąże się z niemożnością wykonania w tym czasie innych rzeczy oraz koniecznością nabycia jakiejkolwiek wiedzy, o czym się pisze, * Dać do napisania rodzinie-co staje się trudne, gdy większość w niej ma wykształcenie niepełne podstawowe, * Ściągnąć z internetu-opcja niebezpieczna, bo zawsze możemy przy okazji załapać trojana i nie będzie można grać w Tibię, * Przetłumaczyć z języka obcego-najlepiej przy pomocy googlowego translatora, w wyniku czego uzyskamy dodatkowe uznanie za oryginalny język pracy, * Kupić-skoro już trzeba, to starzy dadzą kasę… Kupioną pracę można przed obroną przeczytać. * Użyć pracy dziadka-trzeba tylko pamiętać, by nazwisko Włodzimierz Lenin zmienić wszędzie na Francis Fukuyama. Obrona pracy magisterskiej Po napisaniu pracy magisterskiej i wcześniejszych konsultacjach z promotorem należy pracę magisterską: a) obronić, b) udać się na urlop dziekański, c) rozstać się z uczelnią. Ad. a) Obrona pracy magisterskiej odbywa się przed gronem złożonym z profesorów, przy czym nikt z grona zebranego na obronie (łącznie z autorem) do końca nie wie, o czym rozmawia. Autor wie (lub wie nie do końca), co napisał we wstępie i zakończeniu i jaki kolor ma okładka, promotor wie, gdzie poprawił kropki i przecinki, a reszta profesorów wie cośtam, choć niekoniecznie na temat pracy. Podczas obrony pracy rozważa się tematy ogóle i wymienia uwagi na temat programów do konwertowania tekstu (Jakie jest Pana zdanie o ABBYY FineReader Professional?). Całość kończą gratulacje i życzenia powodzenia, połączone z wyrażeniem przekonania, że zgromadzone osoby widzą się po raz ostatni. Ad. b) Należy napisać podanie do Dziekana Wydziału i czekać na wynik. Ad. c) Wystarczy pójść do Dziekanatu. Panie same wszystko załatwią. Po zrealizowaniu jednego z trzech wariantów: a), b), lub: c) (w tym wypadku wariant mieszany nie istnieje) należy: kontynuować pracę zawodową, której najpierw należy: poszukać. Można też zostać: bezrobotnym (z prawem, lub bez-do zasiłku). Dalsze zastosowania pracy magisterskiej Po obronie, praca magisterska nie służy praktycznie do niczego. Można ją sobie postawić na półkę obok książki kucharskiej, odłożyć na stos fachowych pism lub po prostu, po ludzku sprzedać dalej, zgarniając należne honorarium z tytułu praw autorskich. Słynne prace magisterskie: * prezydenta Kwaśniewskiego (jeszcze nie została napisana, ale magistrem Aleksander już jest), * prezydenta Komorowskiego (napisana w 2 tygodnie, jak twierdzi sam zainteresowany), * profesora Bartoszewskiego (jeszcze nie obroniona, ale co tam-i tak jest profesorem). Kategoria:Szkoła